Once on this island
by bassgoddess
Summary: What really happened that night Jack and Elizabeth were stranded on the island. Not suitable for young readers.


"Perhaps I wanted this to happen."

There. She had said it. She had evened the playing field, so to speak. She had told the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow how she felt. And it felt wonderful.

Jack did not look directly at her, but he stilled, except his hands, which wound themselves together. He turned to face Elizabeth, and he saw something in her eyes. It was not a product of the rum; it was something different entirely. He turned away and walked to the water's edge, standing so his feet were just touching the open sea.

Elizabeth Swann regarded the man, this pirate in front of her, and she felt the stirrings of something inside her. Perhaps it was the rum, although she doubted it. Perhaps it had more to do with the fact that this man had saved her life. She remembered clinging to him, being surrounded by his strong arms and broad chest as he brought her to the surface of the clear water; remembered feeling his hands innocently roam her body in an effort to remove her caging corset and bring her breath. And suddenly, she felt it, clear as day. Pure, unadulterated desire. Her lids lowered slowly as she watched him down by the edge of the water. She closed her eyes, thinking hard, trying to remember the feel of his hands on her, touching her more intimately than any man, and yet, not meaning to.

Jack turned, definitely not intending to catch the fair Miss Swann regarding him through her long lashes. It was pure lust in her eyes, and yet he questioned even if she knew what the emotion was. Did she have the vaguest concept? Had she and Will...?

Elizabeth immediately averted her eyes, sinking to her knees. Why, oh why did he have to look at her at that precise moment? She looked up again, and found him staring right back, his kohl eyes narrowed. He took a step towards her, then another. No words were necessary.

Once he stood in front of her, Jack sunk to his knees, so he was eye level with Elizabeth. Her lips parted, and he could hear her breathing speed up. He felt a familiar tightening deep in his belly. He should pull away. Now. He should pull away...

Elizabeth had other plans. Her glazed eyes encouraged him, devoured him as she drew closer, an inch at a time until they were mere centimeters apart. It was Jack who finally let the voice of reason in his head go and touch his lips to hers. Gently...gently...

Elizabeth made a small sound in the back of her throat, and brought her hands to his shoulders, as his hands went about her back. Much to his suprise and delight, Elizabeth was the one who deepened the kiss, pulled him by his shirt closer to her, needing to feel the heat from his body; needing to feel something...

Jack made sure to take things slowly, figuring they would just share kisses for several moments. He earnestly parted her lips again and began to slowly explore her mouth, careful not to neglect her lips. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders, and then something miraculous happened

Elizabeth pulled away from the kiss only to let out a low moan. It was all he could stand. She wrapped her hands in his hair, and he did the same, kissing her feverishly. She began to pull off his shirt, and he moved to still her hands, but she pushed him off, pulling it over his head, revealing the broad expanse of tanned chest. His hands went to her back, gently guiding her down onto the sand. She kissed him heatedly and he had to pull her hands away from his face, momentarily pinning them over her head. Elizabeth let out a small noise as she twisted away. His hands went to her bodice and in a single motion, ripped it off once more. Elizabeth looked down at her naked chest, then up at Jack, who gave her his sideways smile. This was the second time he'd had to rip something off of her.

She lay on the sand, arching her back to meet his finger which he slowly, purposefully dragged from her collarbone to her navel, careful to avoid her breasts. She tried to twist, she moved, ashamed of her own wantonness, but unable to stop. Jack claimed her lips once more, then moved to her earlobe, and lower, to her neck until he felt her squirm. This would be the best time to say it.

"Love..."

"Mmmm...Jack...don't stop..."

He smiled back down at her as he resumed kissing her neck.

"I...need to know...if you've done this...before...", he said, between moist kisses.

"Done what?" She looked at him in genuine suprise and confusion.

He smiled to himself again. She didn't even know what she was doing. And he was ready to go, as he always was.

"I'll take that as a no, love..."

Elizabeth grabbed his face with one hand, and spoke directly into his eyes.

"Whatever there is to know, I want to learn it from you."

"But Will-," he started, but she stopped him

"Not Will, you."

She kissed him full on the lips as he ran his hands up the sides of her body, pausing to lavish and tease her nipples. Then he lowered his mouth to one as he heard her cry out and arch her back.

"Jack," she cried, her hands twisting into his hair. "I need...I want..."

He knew full well what she needed, although he doubted she knew herself. Bringing his lips to hers once more, he brought his hand to the center of her need in a swift motion. Elizabeth bolted upright.

"Shhh...lay back...lie down..."

Elizabeth did as she was told, laying back on the sand as she began to tremble. A few moments later, she was positively shaking, writhing around.

"Jack...what...I...," her voice drifted off for she was awash in desire. "Hold me, Jack."

He obliged, wrapping his free hand around her. She pulled him to her with one arm and kissed him harder, more passionnately than before. His mouth went to her neck. He could feel her pulse there racing as she neared her climax. She pulled his lips to hers once more, and then he felt her release. She let out a soul-shattering moan and closed her eyes, her lips parted. He gently lay her back in the sand, and sat back on his knees, watching her. She was gorgeous. She was flushed, and her brows knitted together. She hadn't known...

He moved to get up when he felt her hand on his arm.

"Don't leave. Come lay with me."

He looked down at her, her eyes pleading for more.

"Elizabeth. I'm afraid that if I start...I won't be able to stop."

It was her turn to smile. "I don't want you to stop."

His breath hitched.

"Make love to me, Jack."

He should have turned away, but instead he was on top of her in an instant, claiming her mouth with his as she cried out and arched against him, reeling in the sensation of the weight of him pressed on top of her. He used his hand to move her legs to either side of him as he fumbled with her undergarments. Her hands were on his shoulders, his back, his hair. It was he who freed himself from his trousers, who positioned himself between her legs, looking down at her beautiful, yearning face.

"Elizabeth," he started, "I can still-," but she cut him off.

"Jack, I've never wanted anything more. If I can't have you...I think I might die."

And so the great Captain Jack Sparrow began to carefully enter the body of a virgin, making sure to go slowly and cause her the least amount of pain possible. Although her face contorted several times, Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his back, pulling him in tighter, closer, as if she could never have enough, as they devoured each other with their lips and tongues. His hands wrapped around her back as he pulled her to him tightly, feeling the end coming. She arched her back and cried out as he moved faster, harder. Her hands were everywhere on him, pulling him in, and she felt him shudder and heard him cry out, and then collapse on top of her.

Elizabeth's head tilted to the side. It was over. She had done it. And she did not regret a single thing.

"Elizabeth," he spoke his voice a whisper, his head buried in her shoulder. She felt his breathing even and moments later, knew he was asleep. She raised her eyes to the stars and her mind was for once at peace as she waited for sleep to overtake her.


End file.
